The presence of C10 and C12 diene and triene amide derivatives in a wide variety of botanicals is known and the use thereof to impart flavor and/or a tingling and/or warming sensations in the oral cavity and on skin when used in foodstuffs, chewing gum, oral care products, hair care products, colognes, topical cosmetic products or medicinal products. Such C10 and C12 diene and triene amide derivatives are also disclosed as exhibiting biological activity, most notably anti-bacterial, anti-fungal and insecticidal activity. The most significant compounds which are members of the genus: “C10 and C12 diene and triene amide derivatives” are those disclosed as follows:
Spilanthol or affinin having the structure:
the use of which in oral care, skin care and medicinal products is disclosed in Nakanatsu et al, Published European Patent Application EP 1,121,927 A2.
Pellitorine (N-isobutyl-2,4-decadienamide) has the structure:

lyeremide A (N-pyrrolidyl-2,4-decadienamide) has the structure:

lyeremide B (N-piperidyl-2,4-decadienamide) has the structure:

Piperine (N-piperidyl-5(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-2,4-pentadienamide) and N-isobutyl-2,4-dodecadienamide are disclosed as constituents of Piper guineense stem by Adesina et al. in “GC/MS Investigations of the minor constituents of Piper guineense stem”, Pharmazie 57 (2002)9, pages 622-627. It is indicated in the introduction of the Adesina paper: “Piper guineense Schum and Thonn, Piperaceae . . . leaves and fruits . . . have been used as condiments, flavorants and generally as spices in foods. The sharp peppery taste of the fruit has contributed to its acceptability and use in some food and drug preparations.”
Piperine, N-piperidyl-5(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-2,4-pentadienamide, is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,601 as being extractable from the fruits of Piper species, including Piper longum, where it is present in a concentration of 4.5%. The corresponding 2,4-heptadienamide is also indicated to be extractable from Piper longum fruit by Das et al., “One New and Two Rare Alkamides from Two Samples of the Fruits of Piper longum”, Natural Product Sciences, 4(1):23-25(1998).
However, nothing set forth in the prior art discloses mixtures of four or more C10-C11-E2,E4-alkadienamide, particularly in high concentration, e.g., between 3% and 100%, which mixtures are useful for their beneficial flavor and sensory attributes in the oral cavity and on skin. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art discloses such. C10-C11-E2,E4-alkadienamide mixtures as extractable from the ground, dried fruit of the Piper species, Piper longum Linn or Piper peepuloides. 